Polymeric fibrous materials are the fundamental building blocks of living systems. Fibers exist, for example, within all cells, such as, for example, DNA, cytoskeleton filaments, and as cellular structures of sensory cells, such as hair cells and rod cells of the eyes. Fibers also form the intracellular matrices and extracellular matrices for tissues and organs. Junctions between these excitable cells conduct electrical and chemical signals to elicit various kinds of stimulation. The signals direct normal functions of the cells such as energy storage, information storage and retrieval and processing in the cells of the nervous system, tissue regeneration, and sensing.
Current methodologies use sensing probes to detect, record, and/or stimulate these activities in the central and peripheral nervous systems. Typically, a sensing probe contains a single sensing site for measurement of electrical activity. This generally allows for low recording densities, and provides limited information or stimulation. Moreover, current materials and methods allow for only limited modulation of the physical, mechanical, and conductive properties of present sensing probes.